


Finals Week

by Saratonin



Series: Soft Smut Sunday/Tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Greg is stressed out getting ready for his final exam.





	Finals Week

Greg was surrounded by an open textbook, at least three stapled packets open and each containing highlights and underlines in three different colors for each packet, and his laptop which was nearing 5% because he’d been working so long on his final essay for his criminal justice course.

He stretched and let out a long and loud sigh. Mycroft looked up from the book he was reading with fondness. “All done for the evening? You’ve been working hard tonight.” 

“Yeah. I can’t wait to be done with this damn course. After this essay and the final exam I’m out. I’m an old man. NSY shouldn’t be making me take the same course as a young fresh uni student.”

Mycroft got out of his chair and moved over to the sofa that Greg was on. He started massaging Greg’s shoulders and neck.

Greg groaned and relaxed into Mycroft’s touch. “That feels lovely gorgeous, thank you.”

After a short while, Mycroft’s touch moved down Greg’s arms and Mycroft slid closer to Greg. He started kissing the back of Greg’s neck - knowing that it was a quick way to ignite his lover’s passion.

Greg groaned and turned around. He looked more relaxed and happy. Mycroft kissed Greg and pulled him on top of himself. Greg knew that Mycroft appreciated feeling the weight of Greg laying on top, and so he allowed himself to fully relax. While kissing Mycroft he allowed his left had to card through Mycroft’s soft ginger hair, and his right hand to explore his arse.

“I love your beautiful behind.”

“You’ve said as much before,” Mycroft answered with his usual skepticism. Mycroft grabbed Greg’s plush rear with both hands and bucked up. Greg could feel Mycroft’s full and very hard cock rubbing against his own.

“Oh...My.”

“Greg. Touch me.”

Greg moved to the side of Mycroft and quickly relieved the throbbing member from the trousers and pants. He spit in his hand and grabbed Mycroft heavy cock and proceeded to fap off his husband. When he had Mycroft properly begging for an ending, he increased the speed, held on tighter, and pushed on the spot behind the perineum. Mycroft screamed out Greg’s name while he came all over Greg’s hand and the suit that was never removed.

After Mycroft came down, he pushed Greg off himself, and unceremoniously rid him of his trousers. He leant down and drank in the scent of Greg. The pheromones were irresistible.

Greg grabbed Mycroft’s hair and bucked up. Mycroft pulled the pants off and took Greg into his mouth in one go. He hummed and swallowed and did all the things that drove Greg mad. It wasn’t long until Greg was thrusting up and fucking Mycroft’s mouth. Mycroft slid two fingers into his arse after having Greg prepare them with his own mouth. He went right for the prostate and with one more thrust Greg was coming down Mycroft’s throat.

Greg, out of breath, and shaking a little, settled down with his eyes closed. He pulled Mycroft up to lay on top of him, and stroked his back.

Mycroft hummed in relaxed pleasure. He always knew how to de-stress his D.I.


End file.
